


Time Out

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash If You Squint, otherwise totally gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk, frustrated with work, is forced to take a break.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Time Out

Shulk was frustrated, staring down at his newest project. No matter how he came at it, he couldn’t figure out how to get this weapon just  _ right _ . How was he supposed to mimic the Monado just right? He wanted the weapon to be perfect, but…

Was it even possible at this point?

He was starting to get frustrated, but he couldn’t bring himself to step away. With no one to tell him to step away, either… Well, he wasn’t exactly going to. Seemed like he had a bit of a bad habit when it came to throwing himself at problems like this until exhausted.

But that bad habit came with another one, that being total ignorance to the things around him. He didn’t even hear the click of Egil’s heels on the floor behind him, or notice the hand reaching down to his hood.

He didn’t realize what was going on until he was dangling off the ground, like a kitten held by the scruff by a cat, Egil giving him a look. “Oh, hello, Egil. Do you need something?”

“I was simply planning on checking up on you, but…” He sighed, shaking his head. “It seems you’re in need of a break.”

“Oh no, I’m fine. Just hit a bit of a wall.” Shulk gave an awkward smile. “Give me some time and I’ll--”

“You’ve chewed through your nails in a way I didn’t realize Homs could and your hair is more of a mess than usual.” Egil cut him off, voice curt. “You need a break.”

“I really am fine--”

“Shulk, I know the signs of burnout and frustration approaching.” Egil clicked his tongue as he walked him away from his work area. “You won’t be going back until I’m sure you’ve calmed down.”

“You know about the signs because you go through them all the time.” Shulk’s tone was accusatory as Egil sat down outside, placing Shulk in his lap. “You’re being a hypocrite.”

“Vanea drags me from my work when it’s bad enough, so I can do the same to you.” He poked his stomach when Shulk started wriggling in defiance of the break. “Now you simply get to know my pain.”

“I doubt Vanea makes you sit in her lap when you need a break…” Shulk huffed, but leaned back against him. “But I suppose you have to make things worse.”

“Worse? I believe you enjoy sitting on my lap.” He chuckled. “After all, don’t you do this of your own volition often? I assumed it would be a nice place for you to calm down.”

“Well… you aren’t wrong, per-se.” Shulk did very much enjoy sitting on Egil’s lap for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp himself. Maybe it was because he could touch Egil’s arm and study Machina armor so closely when on him…

Yeah, that had to be it. That was all Shulk could think of at the very least.

So he sat there, rubbing the hem of the sleeve, humming to himself. He was already starting to feel a bit calmer, the issues of the replicant Monado he was trying to make on his own fading away for the time being. As much as he hated to admit it, this was probably just what he had needed.

“There we go.” Egil pat his head. “You do find great interest in Machina armor… I will never understand that.”

“It’s such interesting technology! Different from that of the Homs and the High Entia!” Shulk had a bit of a grin on his face as he spoke. “How could I not find it fascinating?”

“Fair enough.” Egil chuckled, shaking his head. “As long as you enjoy your time, I suppose I have nothing to argue about.


End file.
